


两贱一虫

by DKjesseF



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 当终极宇宙的死侍穿越到主宇宙会发生什么





	两贱一虫

小甜饼，一发完，折腾了好几天才写完很抱歉……  
由亲爱的@以腐自持点梗！  
梗概 : 韦德回家，发现彼得在外面又捡了一只在异次元迷失的贱贱回家 于是这是两贱一虫的奇怪故事。。(我直接复制粘贴过来了)

参考设定 : 616主宇宙的死侍/终极蜘蛛侠动画版的小虫  
(斜线代表攻受)  
穿越过来的是终极宇宙的死侍

还是那句话一切的ooc属于我

正文:

“Babyboy！哥回来了！”Wade把钥匙插进锁孔里，一边摆弄着剩余的弹药一边冲着屋里大喊：“你不知道，哥今天简直要累死了，第一天哈，作为义警上班，结果就发生了两起银行抢劫！坑爹的是哥竟然不能打爆他们的脑袋！哥只能打他们的下体——什么情况？！”Wade急忙掏出腰间的枪，快步走进客厅。

他的Babyboy竟然被另一个男人压在墙上！而且还是一个很强壮的金发男人？！Wade拿起枪指着男人的后脑勺，把子弹上了膛：“给你半秒钟从我的Peter身上下来，否则我把你的脑浆打出来！”

Peter急忙推开靠近的男人，把Wade手里的枪夺下来，“放松点，他只不过帮我看看眼睛里进没进东西而已。”

Wade撇了撇嘴，指着那个背对自己的金发男人，怒道：“他是谁？”

【哇哦，你的babyboy是给你找了个情敌吗？】

[ 嘿，你的头套怎么变绿了？]

Wade准备无视脑内的两个声音，上前扳过男人的肩膀，看到对方的脸的时候，Wade一下愣住了，夸张的挑了下眉。

Peter站到两人中间防止两人打起来，睁着一双棕色的眼睛着急地解释着：“他是我和绿恶魔争夺时空宝石的时候从一个时空漏洞里掉出来的，我怕他对这个世界产生什么影响，就把他带回来了。”

Peter看着石化住的Wade和一脸不耐烦的金发男人，伸出手在Wade的眼前挥了挥，“嘿，你有在听吗？”

“天呐......”Wade眨了眨眼，望向Peter：“如果我告诉你，他是另一个的我你会信吗？不，准确的说是另一个时空的过去的我。”

Peter眨了眨那双棕色的大眼睛，扯开嘴角：“年度最好笑的笑话第二名，第一名是我昨天说的玉米糊和燕麦包。”

Wade耸了耸肩，卸下腰上别着的匕首，嘟囔道：“我知道你不信，那小子长得那么帅，哥长的那么丑——嘿，但谁告诉你哥之前长得不是很帅的？”Wade一边摇头一边冲着那个金发男子说：“你叫Wade Winston Wilson，没错吧？瞧，我连你中间名都知道哈！很奇怪不是吗？”

金发男子冷笑道：“别胡说八道了，红脑袋，单凭一个中间名就想让我相信你？”

【他不相信咱们。】

[ 你以前说话这么欠揍吗？]

【好像他现在说话不欠揍一样】

“你当然不会相信我，年轻时的我可是很严谨，嘿哥现在也很严谨！”Wade自然的走到厨房倒了一杯水喝，转身冲着‘自己’说道：“我想你不会忘记小时候家里的斑点狗吧？我们管它叫Dick，那是我们六岁时给它起的名字，没想到它过了三年就死了，当时我们还躲在树底下哭过鼻子呢！”

“Dick？！”棕发男孩冲着Deadpool喊道：“认真的吗？Wade，在你六岁的时候？告诉我，这个Dick不是我想的那个意思——”

“Sweety，就是你想的那个意思。”Wade在面具下挑起一边眉毛，“很有趣，不是吗？”

在一旁站着的金发男人，哦不，或许应该称他为Wilson先生了，以一种微妙的表情看着红衣雇佣兵：“你是说我以后会变得和你一样？这种打扮？我的审美怎么了？”

Peter站在高大的男人身边插嘴：“红色......huh很好看呀！”男孩打量着身边的正以复杂的表情看着自己的金发男人，原来自己的恋人之前就长这个样子啊。

坚挺的鼻子，深邃的轮廓，紧抿着的唇线和那双海波似的蓝眼睛，其实，仔细看看，他和现在的Wade还是很像的。

除了那布满每一寸肌肤的可怖的伤疤。

男孩撅起了嘴，有些遗憾自己没有早点遇到Wade，同时也心疼爱人的遭遇，他可以拥有更美好的人生的。

雇佣兵看到自己的男孩噘嘴的表情，以为是在嫌弃现在的自己，急忙走到Peter的面前，“嘿！Sweety！看哥，不然哥会伤心的！尽管年轻的哥更好看。”

Peter被Wade滑稽的样子逗笑了，拉着两人在餐桌上坐下，走向厨房：“我去做晚饭，一起吃吧。”

Mr.Wilson看着男孩的背影，一双蓝眼睛盯住了Peter的翘臀：“他有个好屁股。”

Wade伸手挡住了Mr.Wilson的视线：“那是哥的Spidey！你以后会遇到你的Spidey的！”

Mr.Wilson扒开了Wade的手，收回视线道：“前提是我得回得去，不是么？”

“你当然回得去！就算拼了命哥也要把你送回去！”Wade咋呼道。

开玩笑，他可不会留一个情敌在他的babayboy身边的。

Wade摘下了面罩，摆弄着戴着手套的手指：“嘿！哥知道你会被吓到，但不用害怕，你以后也会这样的。”

Mr.Wilson看着Wade脸上凹凸不平的疤痕和那双饱经风霜的和自己一样的蓝眼睛，不出意外的感到了诧异。

这就是未来的自己，说实话，与未来的自己如此对视的感觉是很奇怪的，尤其是这么......不堪入目的自己。

他原本以为自己现在的人生就已经很黑暗了，没想到还能更糟糕。

“嘿，我知道你在想什么，你一定是在想现在自己就已经过得够惨了，没想到哈，命运开了个玩笑，以后的自己还能更惨。”Wade拿起桌子上的水杯，喝了一大口水，转头看着Mr.Wilson。

Mr.Wilson看着Wade不正经的脸突然变得很严肃，那双湛蓝的眼睛认真地注视着自己，他说：“我曾经也是这么认为的，黑暗，腐烂，情欲，金钱，我以为我的人生就是这么操蛋，那些光鲜亮丽的人生都与我无缘，我以为我一辈子都只能活在地狱里了。”

Mr.Wilson认真的听着，看来未来自己会经历许多想象不到的痛苦。

没想到Wade突然笑了，转头看着那个在厨房忙着的小男孩的背影，眼里缀满了他从未见过的温柔。

“直到遇见了Peter，我才明白，原来我经历的那些痛苦只是为了遇见最美好的他。”Wade的声音压了下来，沉淀了无数的柔情，仿佛这个男人的所有情感都聚集在那个男孩的身上，无以复加。

“他多么美好，年轻，善良，漂亮，坚强，还有那么翘的屁股，哈这个当然不是重点，重点是那么美好的他却愿意爱上我， 呵很奇怪是吧？这个男孩竟然愿意爱我这个一身血的肮脏男人。”Wade绞紧了手指，叹了口气。

Mr.Wilson一向了解自己，所以他明白眼前这个男人语气里的恐惧，他在害怕，害怕那个男孩会离开他。

“所以，回到那边在挺不下去的时候别忘了，你的未来还有个小男孩在等你呢！Peter Parker哈！”Wade嬉笑着拍了拍Mr.Wilson的肩，发出沉重的声响。

“嘿，你们在聊什么呢？”Peter端着煎好的牛排走进来，一双棕色的眼睛安静的望着Wade，嘴角的笑甜得发腻。

Mr.Wilson怔怔地抬头看着男孩，原来，这就是自己未来的救赎啊。

吃过晚饭，Wade又回到屋里收拾自己的枪支，Mr.Wilson坐在沙发上看着Peter在厨房刷碗。

男孩的侧颜很好看，明显还是少年的轮廓却意外地棱角分明，粉嫩的唇轻抿着，哼着不成调的曲子，昭示着男孩的好心情。

不知不觉的就连一直面瘫的Mr.Wilson都被感染了，嘴角挂着不易察觉的微笑。

过了一会，Wade从房间里走了出来，背上背着双刀，腰上缠着几圈子弹，手里拎个黑色的包，应该是枪，Mr.Wilson想。

“Wade，你要去干什么？又有任务？”男孩还穿着围裙就急忙从厨房里跑出来，微微仰头看着红衣雇佣兵。

“哥去找绿恶魔，要回时空宝石。”Wade耸了下肩，指着沙发上的另一个自己，“然后快点把他送回去！”他实在受不了了，晚饭时金发男人盯着自家Peter的眼神，最可恶的是peter还冲着他笑！

那种笑容应该是属于自己的！

【他吃醋了。】

[ 他确实吃醋了。]

“没错！哥吃醋了！”Wade拉开面罩，低头亲了亲peter柔软的嘴唇，“哥马上就回来！”

Peter眨着那双温柔的棕色的大眼睛，呆呆着望着Wade，当他意识到旁边还有个人在看着的时候，男孩的耳朵蓦地红了。

“我和你一起去！等我去穿制服！”男孩解下围裙，低头就往卧室跑，Wade一把拉住他，“Sweety！太危险了，你留在这里，看着他，我一会就回来！等哥！”Wade转头，用手指着Mr.Wilson，“你不许碰我的Spidey！”

Mr.Wilson耸了耸肩，不置可否。

Wade说罢便匆匆离去，剩下Peter和男人默默对视。

“huh......”Peter打断了尴尬的沉默，走到Mr.Wilson身边坐下，“和我说说Wade吧，我是说，说说你自己。”

男人挑眉，看着身边的男孩，“他没告诉你吗？”

男孩垂下眼帘，声音有些沙哑：“Wade他......不愿意和我说他之前的事，他总是怕我担心他，但是，我还是想知道，想要多多了解他。”

男人看着Peter低头难过的样子，几不可闻地叹了口气：“其实也没什么好说的，暴力的单亲家庭，受人欺负的童年，迫于压力走上雇佣兵的道路，收人钱财，替人消灾。”

“那......你们的雇佣兵的交易什么的，都是什么样的？一手交钱一手办事那种吗？嘿，还是像吃快餐一样，有很多雇佣兵拿着号码排队等着发任务吗？先到先得？”男孩边说边用手比划着，嘴角一直带着笑。

Mr.Wilson被男孩逗笑了，摇头说道：“我们有专门的中介人员，雇主们把任务发到中介处，再由中介转交给空闲的雇佣兵们，当然，雇主也可以指定某个雇佣兵来接活。”

“原来是这样啊，Wade什么都不告诉我，成天就知道嚷着墨西哥卷。”Peter撇嘴。

“你不知道也好。”男人低着头不知道在想些什么。

“为什么一定要选择雇佣兵呢？那么多的职业做什么不好？”Peter胳膊拄在膝盖上。

“挣的钱多，当时我妈酗酒成性，后来得了胃癌，急于治病，所以我十二岁就杀了人。”Mr.Wilson转头注视着Peter的眼睛，眼里有些Peter不懂的情绪。

“我记得很清楚，那是雨夜，在一个巷子里，我把刀插进了那个男人的这里。”Wilson用手指碰了碰Peter的左胸，在Peter诧异的眼神里接着说道：“血溅了我一身，但我顾不了那么多，我妈还在医院等着手术费，所以我急忙拿着钱赶到医院，没想到，她已经死了。”

“眼睛都没有闭上，就那么不甘的睁着干枯的眼睛躺在病房里，我一直在想，如果我早一点完成任务的话，做了手术她会不会就不会死了。”

“后来我成了职业雇佣兵，以这份工作为生，有一段时间我几乎每天杀一个人，那段时间我很麻木，到后来我慢慢习惯了，把刀插进别人心口的时候眼睛都不会眨一下。”

“我每天混在金钱，酒精，毒品和女人之中，完成了一个又一个任务，没过多久我就成了行内榜单雇金最多的雇佣兵。”

男人面无表情地说完故事，转头看着Peter，“这就是我的过去，现在你还想知道吗？”

意外的，他竟然看到男孩哭的泪流满面，豆大的泪珠从男孩美丽的眼睛落下，明明已经泪如雨下却还倔强的咬着嘴唇，不发出声音。

男人没想到Peter会哭成这样，一时之间不知所措，连忙抽了几张摆在桌子上的纸巾，企图擦干男孩的眼泪。

可Peter却突然抱住了他，还一边拍着自己的背安慰着自己，“你别难过，你，你以后会很好的，我想那个世界的我一定会照顾你的，你再，你再等等。”

男人愣住，感觉到男孩温热的泪落在自己的肩上，润湿了自己的衣服，他犹豫的伸出了手，轻轻揽住哭得瑟瑟发抖的Peter。

什么啊，这小子，明明这操蛋的人生我是Wade Wilson的好吗？你哭成这样算个什么啊？

“像我这样的人，还有机会......”Wilson垂下眼睛，手居然有些颤抖，他竟然因为这个男孩，又重新燃起了重见阳光的念头。

“当然有了！”Peter退出男人的怀抱，眼角微红还带着泪，皱着鼻子看着自己，一头棕色的软发被弄得有些乱，几撮碎发散落在额前，明明还在哭，嘴角却带着笑。

“没有任何一个人是不能被拯救的！”

这一瞬间，雇佣兵先生看着男孩带着泪的笑脸，突然明白了Wade那句经历痛苦只为了遇见更美好的的含义了。

原来，原来未来还有这么美好的一个人会如此爱着自己。

后来Wilson给Peter又讲了许多自己的故事，哪一次任务差点丧命，哪一次任务失败被追杀，尽管Wilson已经省略了很多惊险的片段，但Peter听的还是心惊肉跳的，所幸的是Peter不再哭了。

到了深夜，不知何时Peter窝在沙发上睡着了，讲的口干舌燥的Wilson终于停了下来，看着男孩安静的睡颜，乖巧的像是一只猫。

男人笑了笑，眼底有察觉不到的温柔，他俯身轻轻亲了下Peter光洁的额头。

该说再见了，小Peter。

接着他望向门口，Wade刚好推门进来，看到Wilson正望着自己，比了比嘘声的手势，Wade看到沙发上睡着了的男孩，闭上了刚要说话的嘴。

“搞到手了？”Wilson低声说道。

“当然，有哥搞不到的东西？”Wade说着从口袋里掏出一块红色的宝石，在昏暗的客厅中闪发着耀人的光。

“很好，我走了。”Wilson冲着Wade点头道。

Wade也没挽留，说实话，他巴不得他赶紧走呢！抬手把宝石抛到空中，低声念了句咒语，一个蓝色的时空之门在客厅缓缓出现。

“保重，Wade，这么说好奇怪，”Wilson冲着Wade说道：“还有你要好好珍惜Peter。”

“用不着你来说！哥会爱他一辈子的！”Wade也走上前拍了拍Wilson的肩膀，“你也保重，Wade，祝你早点遇到你的Spidey。”

Wilson笑着点头，一跃身跳进了时空之门里，Wade收起了宝石，走到沙发边，抱起睡着的Peter，走向卧室。

又是新的一天，当Peter揉开了惺忪的睡眼，看着睡在自己身旁的男人，笑着摸起了男人坑坑洼洼的伤疤。

这个男人自己背负了多少呢？如果自己早一点遇到他的话，早一点陪着他的话......

男人被痒醒了，一睁眼便看到Peter的笑脸，Wade低头好好亲了Peter一口。

Peter轻推开他，问道：“Wilson呢？”

“他已经回去了，昨天你睡着之后。”Wade揽住男孩柔软的腰肢，一只手向下摸去。

“什么？你怎么没叫醒我？都没有好好跟他道别！”Peter噘着嘴，锤了Wade胸口两下，当然，他控制了力度。

“有什么好道别的？走了就走了呗！”Wade捏了一把男孩的翘屁股，痞笑道。

“呀！Wade！”男孩拉住了Wade继续向下的手，抬头冲着满脸伤疤的男人道：“我好爱你，Wade。”

Wade愣住，看着Peter温柔的笑容，他只觉得一股血由头顶向下涌去，聚集在小腹，某个部位似乎精神起来了。

“哥也爱你！哥最爱你了！哥的Spidey！”Wade一个翻身把Peter压在了身下，撕扯着两人的衣服。

“我还要去上学！Wade！”男孩在高大的男人身下挣扎着。

“今天是周末！哥的小糊涂蛋！”Wade喊道。

后来他们做了一次又一次，Wade最终也没有明白为什么他的Spidey今天这么任由自己索取，只是兴奋着要了Peter一次又一次。

而Peter却在心疼着Wade所经历的痛苦，所以任由着Wade折腾，就这一次，他想。

另一个时空Wade Wilson先生回到了自己的世界，不知为何，他第一次觉得深夜也不是那么黑暗了。

就算他后来得了癌症，经历了生死的折磨，被女友抛弃，被人追杀，他也都一一挺了过来。

只因多年前的某个男孩的那句“没有任何一个人是不能被拯救的！”，作为信仰，他坚持了一年又一年。

一直在等着有个人来拯救他，带他脱离这该死的黑暗。

渐渐地他的话多了起来，渐渐地他也戴上了红色面罩，渐渐地他也疯疯癫癫的行走在血水中，但每当自己要堕落的时候，他总会想起那肩膀上潮湿的感觉，怀抱中曾有过的温暖。

终于，在某一天，他看到了那个红蓝相间的身影穿梭的城市之中，若隐若现。

他追上去，冲着那个人大喊自己是他的粉丝。

Spiderman停下来站在楼顶，看着向上爬的红衣雇佣兵，等他爬上来，已经气喘吁吁了。

“嘿，哥找了你好久！哥可一直都是你的粉丝！”Wilson拍着胸脯说道。

“你是？”Spiderman歪着头，蹲在地上看着这个古怪的男人。

“哥叫Deadpool！或者你也可以叫哥Wade，Wade Wilson。”雇佣兵也学着Spiderman蹲下来说道。

“好吧，Deadpool，你跟踪我好几天了，就为了自我介绍？”面前的Spidey奇怪的看着这个男人。

“当然不是，哥想和你在一起，”Wilson比着色情的手势，“小Peter。”

“你怎么知道我是谁？！”

“跟哥在一起，哥就告诉你。”Deadpool得意的在面具下勾起了嘴角。


End file.
